Traditionally, system administrators allocate resource capacity in discrete blocks to particular campaign events, on a campaign event-by-campaign event basis. System administrators may allocate resource capacity based on historical trends, or an expectation of demand. However, at times, it may be difficult to determine the exact resource requirements of a campaign event. In these instances, campaign events may be over-allocated resource capacity that is ultimately left underutilized. Further, system administrators may under-resource particular campaign events, and may be forced to obtain additional capacity expansion licensing fees to ensure that sufficient resource capacity is available to support the campaign event.
Thus, system administrators may simultaneously manage some campaign events with an over-allocated resource capacity that is left underutilized, and other campaign events with an under-allocated resource capacity that ultimately requires additional expansion licensing fees to ensure sufficient resource capacity is made available.